Máscaras
by Enless
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si repentinamente ciertas conductas cambiaran confundiéndolo aún más? Una lucha entre diversas máscaras... Yaoi
1. Dolor

**_Máscaras_****_  
_**Más allá de las apariencias

Por: Kyoru Hishida

Era otra noche como cualquier otra. La luna brillaba en el firmamento al igual que las hermosas estrellas que cubrían la ciudad. El viento jugaba silenciosamente por entre los árboles y las construcciones. Mientras unos cuantos dormían, otros presenciaban el espectáculo que tomaba lugar en el museo: el legendario ladrón Dark había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Otra noche como cualquier otra.

.-Jaja ¡Logramos hacernos con el Pendiente Ancestral-festejaba saltando de edificio en edificio- Te dije que todo saldría bien.

No hubo respuesta. Esto llamó poderosamente su atención. El muchacho que en esos momentos habitaba dentro de él no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas ni a las bromas que sucedieron a aquella. Algo andaba mal.

.-Daisuke… sé que estás ahí y que me estás escuchando. No te hagas el interesante, que ese es mi trabajo-seguí en silencio¿Daisuke¡Contesta por favor¡Me sacas de quicio!

.-Dark…

.-Ahí estabas- se calmó. Ahora estaba sentado sobre una de las estatuas del parque.¿Cuál es el afán de alarmarme?

.-… ¿Porqué?

.¿De qué hablas? Te estás portando demasiado extraño para mi gusto ¿Qué ocurre?

.¿Porqué me haces esto?

.¿Hacerte qué, Dai-chan?

.¡Ya lo sabes! No te hagas el desentendido.

.¡Relájate!

.¡Todo es tu culpa! Por ti… me pasa esto.

.-Es pasajero ¡Sólo una etapa! Ya verás como pronto te olvidas del asunto. Tómalo como un proceso más. Era impredecible.

.-Pero aún así…no puedo evitar este sentimiento. ¿Qué haré?

.-mmm… fue un tanto abrupto.

.¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sabía que el muchacho se sentía fatal, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto. .. Solo escuchar. En gran parte era su culpa, no fue más que un simple espectador. No midió las consecuencias del papel que había decidido tomar. Ahora solo quedaba oír todo lo que tuviese que decirle el descendiente de los Niwa.

.-Adelante.

.¿Ocurrió antes?

.-Sí. No recuerdo bien quien ni hace cuantas generaciones atrás, pero fue pasajero tal y como te dije. No hablo sin saber.

.-Me preocupa.

.-Lo sé. También lo siento. De hace tiempo.

.¿Porqué no lo impediste?

.-No vi necesidad de. Tú no querías.

.¿Y cómo si no sabía?

.-Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, Dai-chan. Solo recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase.

Tan vividamente como hace un rato, los recuerdos de aquel día volvían a su mente de catorce años.

El sol brillaba en lo alto de la ciudad cuando Daisuke Niwa corría apresurado por las calles del Distrito Azumano. El robo de la noche anterior le tomó más tiempo del programado y casi no pudo dormir. Nunca en sus años de estudiante había llegado retrasado, y no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

A lo lejos se divisaban las rejas del instituto por las que ingresaban alumnos igual de apresurados que él. Sólo un poco más… demasiado tarde; las puertas se cerraron. Tal y como escuchó en variadas ocasiones llegó el inspector quien le llevo a su oficina a pasar los minutos correspondientes a la asamblea.

Era un cuarto más bien neutro. Una oficina blanca con ciertas fotos y diplomas decorando la pared. Frente a la ventana un escritorio, al lado de éste un librero, y frente al primero, al lado derecho de la puerta, una corrida de asientos de cuero en la que se vio obligado a esperar. El inspector anotó su nombre en un cuaderno de registro y luego se fue. Eran 12 minutos más… nada del otro mundo.

Cuando por fin comenzaba a relajarse, la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando a entrar a la autoridad junto a nada más y nada más que el Comandante de la Policía de Azumano: Satoshi Hiwatari.

El procedimiento fue exactamente el mismo. Tomó asiento, su retraso quedó registrado y quedaron solos nuevamente.

Fueron los 10 minutos más largos de su vida. Ninguno hablaba ni miraba al otro a la cara directamente. Realmente incómodo. Daisuke solía ser una persona muy paciente; pero esto escapaba de su alcance.

.¿Te duele?

.¿eh-eso lo tomó por sorpresa

.-Que si te duele-dijo apuntando al brazo izquierdo del muchacho.

.-No, no es nada-mintió.

.-Ya veo…

El tono de voz del comandante era extraño; distinto. No sabía si estaba en lo correcto, pero parecía estar triste y a la vez arrepentido. Pero tratándose de Hiwatari…

.-No era mi intención.

.-No… no te preocupes- de nuevo se estaba sonrojando.

Desde hacía un mes aproximadamente que sus casuales sonrojos dejaron de ser casuales. Cada vez que hablaba con el enemigo de su familia su cara se cubría de un tono rojo bastante fuerte. No sabía por que. Se trataba de un amigo después de todo.

Sus pensamientos quedaron súbitamente de lado cuando sintió presión sobre su mano derecha. Al voltearse, se encontró frente a frente unos ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad. Estaban demasiado cerca; lo que desató los nervios del pequeño Niwa.

.¿Hi… hiwa… Hiwatari-kun?

.¿Te ocurre algo? Te he estado hablando y no has escuchado a nada de lo que te he dicho.

.-Con… con que era eso-alivio y decepción sonaron en esas palabras. ¿Pero decepcionado de que? Se preguntaba.

Hiwatari era su amigo y enemigo; no había motivo para ponerse nervioso después de todos los encuentros que habían tenido. La suave piel de aquella mano contra la suya desató un nuevo pero desconocido impulso.

No sabe cuanto rato estuvo debatiendo consigo mismo; solo que para cuando finalmente había tomado una decisión, la campana que anunciaba el fin de la asamblea y de su encuentro, resonó por las paredes del instituto. Estaba solo de nuevo.

.¿Qué me está pasando¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?

Éstas y miles de interrogantes más rondaban por su cabeza; tenía que dejarlas de lado si no quería pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar.

Caminó callado por los pasillos. Uno que otro alumno pasaba por su lado camino a otro salón.

Tocó la puerta, solo tras recibir la aprobación de la maestra ingresó. Muchos lo miraron extrañados creyendo que su inusual retraso se debía a algo grave.

Sin dirigir mirada alguna a sus compañeros, tomó asiento en su puesto. Sentía los ojos de varios sobre él. Incómodo.

Las clases retomaron su ritmo habitual… igual de largas, igual de aburridas.

Iniciaron el día con una relajante clase de historia, seguida de una de matemática. Pero la mente de Daisuke no estaba presente en el aula, si no más bien intentando resolver las interrogantes que surgían cual producción en cadena en su cerebro. Dentro de poco no sabría controlar sus impulsos; y el no saber el porqué de su enrojecimiento le perturbaba en sobremanera. Como era de esperarse, Dark se escondía en algún lugar de su mente evitando conversar… ¿motivos? Desconocidos.

Repentinamente una extraña sensación llenó su cuerpo… una muy conocida y reciente. Sigilosamente sin llamar la atención de alguno de sus aburridos compañeros, giró un poco la cabeza en búsqueda de su malestar... que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Esos fríos y calculadores ojos azules le observaban extrañados, reflejando una gran cantidad e indescifrables emociones. Lo intimidaba.

Optó por voltearse y admirar el paisaje externo al edificio y pensar en cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza. Muy difícil.

Un leve golpe en el pie llamó su atención. Al lado de la mesa y distanciado por el golpe contra la zapatilla, yacía un pequeño trozo de papel enrollado. Disimuladamente estiró una de sus extremidades inferiores y alcanzándole regresó a su posición anterior.

Por debajo del pupitre lo desplazo intentando no ocasionar ruido. Debido a la lentitud de sus acciones su curiosidad crecía más y más. Faltaban cinco minutos para el receso cuando terminó de abrirlo.

_Hay algo que decir.  
No escapes…_

La letra inclinada, tan bien dibujada le resultaba inconfundible. Solo una persona escribía así...

.-Niwa-kun-le detuvieron.

La campana acababa de sonar. Todos los alumnos charlaban alegremente a medida que abandonaban la sala rumbo al patio.

.¿Querías hablar?

.-En efecto. Sígueme.

Y sin otra opción le siguió a cierta distancia que su acompañante no dudaba en anular. La cercanía le inquietaba al igual que el suspenso que provocaba la situación.

Ya afuera se alejaron del bullicio. Vaciló unos segundos antes de imitar al comandante y hacerse lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol muy tupido.

Ante la posibilidad de que se prolongase por más tiempo el conocido silencio, optó por tomar la iniciativa.

.¿De...de…de qué querías hablar, Hiwatari-kun? –esto de no poder hablar fluido le estaba fastidiando. Y mucho.

.¿Porqué quieres continuar esta "amistad"? Sabes que poseo a Krad y que éste no dudará en acabar contigo.

.-Yo… nunca se había detenido a pensarlo. Era cierto que el ángel de alas blancas tenía todas las posibilidades de matarlo estando cerca de Satoshi. Talvez…- confío en ti. Sé que no lo dejarás salir.

.¡Estúpido- dijo alzando la voz. Se escuchaba en verdad enojado¡Tu confianza no cambiará nada!

En un arrebato le acorraló contra el suelo. Sus manos reposaban en las muñecas del asustado muchacho y su fría mirada penetraba hasta el rincón más recóndito de su alma.

.-En este mismo minuto podría acabar contigo y Dark para siempre. Todos mis problemas se verían solucionados si así lo quisiera-dijo refiriéndose a Krad y su maldición familiar.

.-Sé… sé que no lo harás.

.-Entonces¿por qué titubeas tanto? Me temes

.-No… no es eso. No te temo- y su cara volvió a encenderse.

La reacción del joven Niwa no pasó desapercibida para el frío estudiante. Una extraña mueca se dibujó en sus labios. No le gustaba en absoluto.

.-No es tan mala idea-dijo en un suave y tentador tono. El pensamiento parecía agradarle. Ahora ambas muñecas eran sujetadas por un fuerte puño por sobre los rojizos cabellos. La otra mano comenzaba a dibujar líneas imaginarias sobre el rostro de su "víctima"¿por qué no terminar con esto de inmediato-ahora su dedo recorría de arriba abajo el cuello.

.¡Hi… Hi... Hiwa… Hiwata… Hiwatari¿Qué estás haciendo-sonaba alarmado. Su voluntad pasó a plano secundario. Sus músculos no respondían a ninguna orden de su cerebro.

.-Tienes una piel muy suave… ¿te lo habían dicho?

Los sonidos eran algo que su boca no lograba emitir. Ahora la mano del atrevido comandante jugaba con los cabellos del portador del legendario ladrón.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para dejar su boca a milímetros del oído

del pelirrojo.

.-Pero… ¿por qué no divertirnos un rato-susurró en un tono sensual, ocasionando que todos los pelos se le erizaran.

.¡Niwa-kun-se escuchó a lo lejos.

En un solo movimiento ambos quedaron en la misma posición que cuando llegaron. A los pocos segundos la menor de las hermanas Harada les alcanzó. Se veía agotada; lo que no lograba ocultar la evidente y gran sonrisa que traía consigo.

Por un momento creyó interrumpir algo; aunque no le dio importancia. Ella venía con algo puntual en mente y no se desviaría de ello por nada.

.¿Te molesta si me lo llevo-preguntó tomando a su admirador del brazo-de seguro que no. Nos vemos Hiwatari.

Daisuke no haya palabras para expresar su gratitud. Lo que no evitó que en su carrera volteara curioso. Esa extraña mueva había vuelto… ¿era miedo lo que sentía ahora por el comandante?

Llegaron a un pasillo vacío. Parecía haberse convertido en costumbre popular acorralarle contra los muros. Solo que en esta ocasión se trataba de una mujer. Y por el tono de su vos, predijo que se trataba de algo relacionado con…

.-Dark irá al Museo Nacional a robar un tal Pendiente Ancestral, según supe… jugaba con uno de los mechones de su acorralado compañero. ¿Sabes si es cierto?

.-Cla... claro.

.-Y¿tú serías capaz de acompañarme?

.-Bueno, verás…

.-O mejor aún; encontrar un encuentro con mi ladrón.

.-Pero¿Por qué crees que yo…?

.-Por favor- rogó con la cara más tierna que podía poner.

.-Está bien- accedió resignado. ¿Cómo resistirse a una carita así? Y más si se trata de tu primer amor.

.¡Gracias, gracias, Niwa-kun- festejaba saltando de un lado a otro sin soltarle.

.-Pero… con una condición-tenía que comprobar algo.

.¿Eh-era inesperado. Pero si era a cambio de encontrarse con su amor…- lo que sea-repitió en el mismo tono.

.-Bésame.

Silencio. Ni un alma se atrevió a irrumpir la quietud del pasillo. Risa DEFINITIVAMENTE no se esperaba eso… el tímido muchacho que había estado tras de ella por tanto tiempo se atrevía a pedirle que lo BESARA. Aunque pensándolo bien, era justo. Y como no se trataba de su primera vez, no había problema.

Lentamente se aproximó; y en puntas de pie sus labios se tocaron. No conforme con ello, ambos brazos se enrollaron en la cintura de la menor de las Harada.

Cuando se separaron, lo miró a los ojos sin creer lo recién ocurrido. Dando media vuelta pronunció tres palabras antes de desaparecer:

.-Tenemos un trato.

.¡Wow¡Eso es Dai-chan!

.-Milagro, apareciste Dark.

.-Te felicito¿Cómo fue que te atreviste?

.¿Cómo fue que no me transformé-preguntó más para si mismo llevándose dos dedos a la boca.

A/N: Konnichiwa. Al fin pude publicarlo. Ciertamente iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos para ver si gustaba… de ser así publicaré la segunda parte. Supongo que no hace falta decir que todo review es bienvenido nn

Si digiera que es mi primer fic estaría mintiendo… pero sí la primera vez que escribo de DNAngel. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Sayounara.

.-Kyoru Hishida-.


	2. Confusión

Máscaras

Más allá de las apariencias

Por: Kyoru Hishida

El resto del día transcurrió con extrema lentitud. Ni si quiera las bromas de Saehara eran capaces de subirle el ánimo. Ahora todos creían que estaba enfermo. De hecho, casi logran llevarle a enfermería de no ser por que se opuso en extremo, asegurando que su cambio era pasajero.

Cuando por fin la última hora del día hizo su aparición, el inspector también se abrió camino en el salón. No se le ocurrió mejor castigo que dejarle limpiando determinados sectores del instituto. Si algo de alegría quedaba en Daisuke se esfumó de inmediato.

La campana volvió a sonar. Todos recogieron sus cosas y se retiraron sin si quiera despedirse de él (imagínense la cara que tenía….) Pronto quedó solo y dio inicio a su labor. Tomando un paño lo refregó contra todos los pupitres a la vez que los alineaba.

A los diez minutos de barrer la sala de arte, que era su último salón, cayó en la cuenta de que lo único restante era limpiar el pizarrón y colocar la fecha del día siguiente.

Mientras, empinado limpiaba la parte superior, dos brazos hallaron su camino alrededor de su cintura, aprisionándole contra un cálido pecho. Casi le da un infarto. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

.-Vengo a terminar…-ronroneó-lo de esta mañana.

Se paralizó. Un suave beso fue depositado en su cuello, seguido de varios más.

Si alguna vez había estado nervioso, definitivamente no se comparaba con ahora. Llamó desesperadamente a Dark. No contestó.

La sensación no era desagradable. Al contrario, le agradaba. Era demasiado obstinado como para admitirlo. En un sencillo movimiento sus labios se encontraron por varios segundos. Los ojos de Daisuke se abrieron de golpe y por completo ¿Su enemigo lo estaba besando?

.- ¿Hiwatari?-preguntó cuando se hubo separado.

.-El otro se limitó a sonreír para luego repetir la acción.

Esto no se igualaba al beso de risa. Ni si quiera eran comparables. Satoshi sí sabía como hacerlo. Era más bien gentil pero agresivo al mismo tiempo. De las pocas veces que había besado nunca lo disfrutó como ahora.

Se volteó por completo y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó el cuello del comandante. Mantuvieron la posición por un buen rato, hasta que….

.- ¿Qué demonios…? –cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía, empujándolo.

.-Vaya¿por qué tan agresivo? –preguntó sonriente a medida que se acercaba.

.-Hiwatari…

.-Satoshi -corrigió.

.-Es… esto no está bien.

.- ¿Y quién lo dice¿Dark?

.-No, o sea… sí, pero…

.-Ajá… -volvió a aprisionarle contra su cuerpo- Pero aún así te gustó… ¿vas a negarlo?

.-No sé que me pasó…

.-Claro que sí…no puedes engañarte a ti mismo, koibito.

Nuevamente halló el camino hacia su boca. Aunque era empujado débilmente se mantenía firme e incluso le acercaba más.

Se dejó llevar. Sabiendo que sin importar cuanto se opusiera no lograría nada, se entregó a sus sentimientos. Estaba a completa merced del policía… de su enemigo.

Solo reaccionó al sentir que una mano se aventuraba bajo la camisa.

Alarmado, lo arrojó lejos y sin titubear ni un minuto más salió corriendo.

.-Uy, no sabía que tuvieras esas manías Satoshi.

.-Silencio Krad. Y no me llames por mi nombre. Por tu culpa me terminará odiando.

.-No puedes culparme únicamente a mí. Yo te dejé solo desde la mitad…

.- �¡Mentiroso!

.-Bueno, aún así creo que lo último que hará el domador de mi raza es odiarte. Más bien parece necesitarte.

.-No te saldrás con la tuya. No me seguirás usando para llegar a Dark. No seguirás usándolo.

.-Ya veremos.

.-Te lo advierto. Uno más de tus juegos y acabaré con ambos.

.-No te atreverías.

.-Se ve que no me conoces, Krad.

.- ¿Acaso te desagrado?

.- ¿Lo dudas?

Su última palabra. Tomó la escoba y continuó con la labor de su compañero, llevándose de cuando en cuando dos dedos a la boca de manera disimulada. En tanto en un cuarto oscuro, un desconsolado Daisuke no paraba de llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese besado a un hombre¿Qué se hubiera dejado? Remordimiento y culpabilidad le seguían. Si no se hbaía transformado con Risa ni con Satoshi ¿qué podía significar¿Y que hay de las constantes desapariciones de…?

.-Dark…- le llamó entre sollozos- Dark…

.-Dai-chan ¿qué te ocurre?

.- ¿Qué me está pasando?-preguntó alzando la vista.

No sabía si era efecto de su cansada mente o un simple espejismo; pero en frente suyo, una materializada imagen del ladrón le miraba en cuclillas. Preocupación clara en su rostro.  
Tiernamente le abrazó y acurrucó contra si. Podía sentirlo.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

.- ¿Recuerdas el beso… de esta mañana?

.- ¿Con Risa-chan? Claro. ¿Te hizo algo?

.-No… solo dudaba de mi mismo. Por eso le pedí que lo hiciera.

.- ¿Dudabas de qué?

.-De mi… -lo miró a la cara pero nunca estableció contacto visual. Sentina vergüenza de si mismo.

.- ¿Y porqué habrías de dudar?

.-Hoy… Hiwatari me besó.

.- �¿QUÉÉÉ¿CUANDO?

.-Durante todo el día… se estuvo "insinuando"

.- �¿Porqué no le pegaste?

.-Yo… estaba confuso, no pude negarme y yo…

.-Está bien. Tranquilo. No logro entender que pasó conmigo en ese rato. Pero tengo una vaga idea de lo que se trae entre manos.

Jamás había visto a Daisuke tan mal. Estaba perdido. Aunque no pudiera verle la cara por tenerla oculta entre sus ropas, sabía que no dejaba de llorar.

.-Hey, todo estará bien. El robo de hoy saldrá sin problemas, ya lo verás… además, tengo una cita con Risa ¿o no?- bromeó, guiñándole un ojo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- deja de llorar o terminarán confundiéndote por una niña.

.-Jaja tienes razón, Dark. Todo saldrá bien. Esta noche el Pendiente Ancestral será nuestro. Lo de antes debo olvidarlo.

.- ¡Así me gusta!

Por unos momentos ninguno habló. Solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Era la primera vez que establecían contacto de este tipo.

.-Dai-chan, si mis suposiciones son correctas debes estar preparado.

.- ¿De qué hablas, Dark?

.-Se trae algo entre manos… nada bueno.

.- ¿Algo como qué?

.-Solo ve preparado.

Lo despeinó un poco y tomando el robo como pretexto, desapareció.

.-Todo saldrá bien.

A/N: Konnichiwa. Lamento mucho la demora, pero ya entré a clases lo que me toma la mayor parte de la tarde en estudios, además de una gran cantidad de problemas con el famoso Word.  
Ciertamente mostré a un Hiwatari mucho más atrevido del que se conoce (no en los fanfics, claro está) y que de seguro desagradó a varios. También omití una escena entre Dark y Daisuke ya que tras reflexionar bastante al respecto, el pobrecito quedaría con un perfil bastante bajo. No se preocupen, no pasará a lemon ni lime.  
No acostumbro escribir cosas así, pero si quiero mejorar mi forma de escribir, debo hacerlo en la mayor cantidad de formas posible.  
El tercer capítulo debo pasarlo al pc aún pero ya está escrito. Ya saben que mientras más reviews mayor estímulo nn jajaja.  
**Neko****-Jeanne:** muchas gracias. No sabes cuan feliz me hace saber que le agrada a alguien TTTT Lamento mucho la demora, en serio.  
**Kaitou****-Tenchi:** Muchas gracias por el comentario. Y bueno, no me demoré muy poco en subirlo que digamos… nn' espero sea de tu agrado.  
**Nalle**** y Cia**: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Sí, Satoshi fue mucho mas atrevido en este capítulo pero ya se sabe por qué.

Domo Arigatou.


	3. Opresión

Máscaras

Más allá de las apariencias

Por: Kyoru Hishida

.-Todo saldrá bien-Era la enésima vez que repetía la frase aquella tarde.

El lugar estaba rodeado de policías, sin embargo aquel árbol lograba ocultarle lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido. Todo sería más difícil ahora. Dark no se aparecía cuando le llamaba. No respondía.

Aún preocupado se adentró en las instalaciones. El traje negro que portaba ayudaba a mimetizarse con las sombras que proyectaban las obras de arte como efecto del contacto con la luz externa de los focos y linternas. Todo era negro.  
Aguardó un buen rato hasta que la alarma, programada por él mismo horas antes, alertó falsamente a los policías de la presencia del ladrón en el extremo opuesto del museo.  
Silencioso y alerta cambió de escondite varias veces hasta llegar a su destino: la sala de exposición. Allí, el recién llegado Pendiente Ancestral reposaba tras un cristal que supuestamente le debía proteger.  
Algo andaba mal. Descartando el hecho de que el tiempo empleado desde su llegada al terreno a su objetivo había sido relativamente poco, las señales de su enemigo eran nulas. Todo era tan fácil que resultaba imposible de creer.  
Volvió a ocultarse en caso de que fuese una trampa. Los riesgos que corría estando en su propia forma eran demasiado altos. No podía confiarse. Sin embargo, no ocurrió absolutamente nada. De un minuto, la espera se prolongó a quince.  
Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no podía desperdiciar su valiosísimo tiempo de esa forma.  
Dejó de protegerse tras la estatua anexa a la entrada y dio torpes pasos hacia su meta. Miró hacia ambos lados. Nada.  
Un poco mas tranquilo desbloqueó el sistema y desconectó la alarma. Al instante el cristal se apartó, liberando el pendiente de su prisión. Al levantar el objeto de su lugar, unas rejas se alzaron desde el suelo bloqueando la salida. Algo inesperado que nunca fue descartado. Intentó depositarlo en su lugar, esperando que se invirtiera el mecanismo. No ocurrió.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, ambas manos eran atadas en su espalda y su cuerpo aprisionado contra otro.  
.- ¿Sorprendido?-le decían desde atrás.

.- ¿Qué haces?- pretendía sonar confiado. No lo logró.

.- Jamás me ha gustado dejar las cosas sin terminar- apretó aún más las amarras, atrayéndole.

.-No hay nada pendiente. No está bien.

.- ¿Y qué sería lo correcto?

.-Bueno… pues…- las palabras se perdían antes de salir.

.- ¿Ves? Si "no estuviera bien" como dices ya te habrías transformado y escapado de aquí- dijo entre risas- Por cierto¿qué se hizo Dark¿Tanto me teme?

.- ¡No te teme!

.-No, no, no… detesto que te molestes conmigo. A pesar de lo bien que te ves, koi.

.-Repitió la secuencia de besos en el cuello del muchacho que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Quería huir, sin embargo le era imposible al igual que soltar débiles gemidos.

Finalmente una de las manos del peliazul logró burlar la parte superior del traje oscuro, acariciando la suave piel del torso que se hallaba oculta debajo.  
Lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Por más que lo negaba esa era la realidad. Ésta subía y bajaba rítmicamente por su pecho.

.- Detente…- suplicó en vano.

.-Te agrada. No puedes negarlo.

Sin previo aviso lo besó. Fue aún mas apasionado que el de hacía horas atrás. Esta vez huir no era una opción.

Al abrir los ojos al momento de tomar aire, otros ojos se encontraron.

.- ¿Sorprendido?

.-En absoluto. Me temía que recurrirías a algo así.  
.-Todos los caminos llevan a Roma ¿Sabías?  
.-Me sorprende que no te disfrazaras de mujer.  
.-No me ofendas. Solo Hiwatari es capaz de cosa semejante.  
.- ¿Qué tanto hablas? Sé que fuiste tú quien lo controló. Una estrategia desagradable pero efectiva.  
.-Engañarme es lo último que harás en esta vida, Dark Mouse. Te encantó.  
.- ¿Y a ti no? Morías de ganas. Siglos desde la última vez que me tuviste tan cerca, estimado Krad.

.-No lo he olvidado. Por lastima fuiste el primer y único ser con quien tuve contacto físico.

.-Y al igual que en aquella ocasión me dejarás ir ¿cierto?

.-No me subestimes, ladrón.

Las siguientes palabras no fueron escuchadas por el hombre de negro, quien sin prestar la más mínima atención al ángel de alas blancas se aproximó y sus labios se unieron en un apresurado beso.

.- ¿Qué pretendes?-preguntó alarmado y confuso.  
.-Extrañaba estar contigo ¿Tú no?  
.-En absoluto.  
.-Mientes.  
.-Puedes irte olvidando de huir, Mouse. Hoy serás sellado.  
.-Si ese es el caso, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es cumplirme un último deseo.

.- ¿Y que sería?- preguntó intrigado y a la vez orgulloso de que éste asumiera su "destino".  
.-Permíteme disfrutar de tan bella noche en compañía tuya ¿Es mucho pedir?  
.-Mejor disfrútalo mientras puedes.  
Haciendo caso a su petición lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se aproximó al oído del otro y susurró varias cosas que causaron una serie de escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda. Luego, prosiguieron a besarse.  
El intoxicante aroma que despedían tanto el cuerpo como el cabello del "sentenciado" trajeron a la mente del ángel una serie de recuerdos y sensaciones que daba por olvidadas…  
Muchas noches atrás hace más de 100 años, se presentaron circunstancias similares. Eran inexpertos aún en el arte que el correspondía a cada uno; lo que no fue impedimento para que disfrutaran de una noche única que los cambiaría para siempre. Por vez primera se sintió feliz y amado.  
Ahora la historia de repetía. Cuando Dark se entregaba lo hacía por completo. Saber que nunca más volvería a disfrutar de tamaña compañía era algo que desanimaba por completo a Krad. Repentinamente acudió a su cerebro una idea brillante y a la vez arriesgada. Hasta el minuto, el único que realizaba las acciones era él, ya que su otra mitad tenía las manos amarradas… si cortaba las cuerdas…. NO! Todas las posibilidades de que escapase se presentaban a su favor. Pero tratándose de la última vez…  
Los siguientes segundos fueron cruciales y llenos de suspenso. .. no lo hizo. Al contrario, le abrazó por el cuello profundizando el beso.  
Al permanecer en esa posición las emociones aumentaban a cada segundo. La suave piel que aguardaba a ser recorrida así como los suaves gemidos que emitía de vez en cuando volvían irresistible las ganas de llevar la experiencia a algo mucho más íntimo. Por eso dudó en un comienzo; era conciente de los efectos que tenía ese hombre en su persona. Pronto, contenerse estaba fuera de su alcance.  
El rubio en un intento por deshacerse de l parte superior del traje del ladrón, le empujó contra varias estatuas que se alzaban en el salón. Una sonrisa más que notoria en su rostro.  
Acorralado contra el objeto de piedra, recorrió a ciegas el cuerpo de la mujer que le servía de soporte, hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Krad estaba demasiado "ocupado" como para darse cuenta de que una reja se alzaba a su alrededor.  
.- ¿Qué diablos…?  
.-Divertido ¿no? Pero lamento informarte que todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin. Con los años me he vuelto una persona muy ocupada- le decía acomodándose el traje desde afuera de la jaula.  
Con una sonrisa triunfante se desplazó por el salón hacia el Pendiente Ancestral, que tomó sin chistar. Lo contempló por varios segundos antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo. Caminó de regreso hacia la trampa, donde un enfurecido y decepcionado ángel le miraba.  
.-Me hubiese encantado prolongar tan efusivo encuentro, pero tengo asuntos que atender. Tu me comprendes ¿o no, querido Krad?  
.-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.  
.-¿Qué cosa?  
.-¡Para librarte!  
.- Jajajaja, debes estar bromeando. Las trampas activadas por estatuas son uno de los trucos más viejos que ha prevalecido en el tiempo… igual que yo. Además, con lo "interesante" que se había tornado mi captura era más que fácil zafarse. En fin…

El demonio alado de los Niwa no tardó en aparecer y aferrarse a la espalda de su amo.  
.-¡ DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKK!  
El grito desgarrador siguió al ladrón, perdiéndose al igual que éste en la oscuridad de la noche.  
La luna brillaba en el firmamento al igual que las hermosas estrellas que cubrían la ciudad. El viento jugaba silenciosamente por entre los árboles y las construcciones.  
.-Jaja ¡Logramos hacernos con el Pendiente Ancestral!-festejaba saltando de edificio en edificio- Te dije que todo saldría bien.

No hubo respuesta. Esto llamó poderosamente su atención. El muchacho que en esos momentos habitaba dentro de él no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas ni a las bromas que sucedieron a aquella. Algo andaba mal.

.-Daisuke… sé que estás ahí y que me estás escuchando. No te hagas el interesante, que ese es mi trabajo-seguí en silencio- ¿Daisuke¡Contesta por favor¡Me sacas de quicio!

.-Dark…

.-Ahí estabas- se calmó. Ahora estaba sentado sobre una de las estatuas del parque.- ¿Cuál es el afán de alarmarme?

.-… ¿Porqué?

.-¿De qué hablas? Te estás portando demasiado extraño para mi gusto ¿Qué ocurre?

.-¿Porqué me haces esto?

.-¿Hacerte qué, Dai-chan?

.-¡Ya lo sabes! No te hagas el desentendido.

.-¡Relájate!

.-¡Todo es tu culpa! Por ti… me pasa esto.

.-Es pasajero ¡Sólo una etapa! Ya verás como pronto te olvidas del asunto. Tómalo como un proceso más. Era impredecible.

.-Pero aún así…no puedo evitar este sentimiento. ¿Qué haré?

.-mmm… fue un tanto abrupto.

.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sabía que el muchacho se sentía fatal, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto. .. Solo escuchar. En gran parte era su culpa, no fue más que un simple espectador. No midió las consecuencias del papel que había decidido tomar. Ahora solo quedaba oír todo lo que tuviese que decirle el descendiente de los Niwa.

.-Adelante.

.-¿Ocurrió antes?

.-Sí. No recuerdo bien quien ni hace cuantas generaciones atrás, pero fue pasajero tal y como te dije. No hablo sin saber.

.-Me preocupa.

.-Lo sé. También lo siento. De hace tiempo.

.-¿Porqué no lo impediste?

.-No vi necesidad de. Tú no querías.

.-¿Y cómo si no sabía?

.-Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, Dai-chan. Solo recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase.  
.-Lo se, Dark. Muchas gracias.  
.-Gracias a ti… por no rechazarme.  
.- ¿Eh¿A qué te refieres?  
.-Larga historia… será en otra ocasión…  
.- ¿Igual que lo de Krad?  
.- ……… igual…. que Krad…..  
.-Se sincero. ¿Aún… lo amas?  
.-Dejémoslo en un "espero que me perdone".  
.-Como tú digas.  
Largas alas se extendieron en la penumbra. Pronto la figura desapareció en las lejanías del parque, dejando atrás algo más que una conversación pendiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Gomen! Lamento mucho la demora n-n' pero resulta que tuve bastantes problemas… ya comencé con las pruebas y por ende debo dedicar arto tiempo a los estudios. Por si fuera poco caí en cama, sin mencionar que estoy trabajando en cinco fanfics y cuatro páginas al mismo tiempo! (lo sé, lo sé… soy un desastre)  
En un comienzo pensé en dejar el FF hasta aquí; pero si es de su agrado, tengo trama como para continuarlo unos dos capítulos más.

Sé que no quedó muy bueno y que Krad mostró ese lado sentimental que había decidido mantener oculto hasta ahora, quedando algo cursi y femenino… pero tengan en mente la cantidad de cosas que hago!  
Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews nn me sirvieron para seguir escribiendo. El siguiente chappie (si lo escribo) será mucho mejor, en serio.

Sayounara.

.-Kyoru Hishida-.


	4. Aviso

Máscaras

Más allá de las apariencias

Por: Kyoru Hishida

El día era triste. Las nubes grises se desplazaban con calma por el cielo, al contrario de los árboles que eran fuertemente azotados por el mismo. El bullicio inició junto a la salida del sol. Sentía los párpados más pesados que de costumbre, el sueño le abatía e impedía pensar con claridad. Todo era borroso. El esfuerzo que hacía por descifrar lo que se suponía debía ver, era tan grande que terminaba por agotarse aún más. Recuerdos e imágenes de la noche anterior le persiguieron cual fantasma, ahuyentando el sueño. Por si fuera poco, el inusual silencio que reinaba al interior de su mente resultaba desesperante. Se sentía solo y expuesto a cualquier amenaza... cualquiera.

-¿Niwa- kun?

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué ocurre? No te ves muy bien.

-¿Niwa?

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- dijo en un tono muy poco convincente. Su cara lo aseguraba.

-Mmm... está bien. No tienes porque contarme. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

-Sí.

Lo miró de soslayo y se alejó preocupada. Riku siempre había estado cuando necesitaba de un confidente. Esta vez no podría contar con ella.

La profesora no tardó en ingresar al salón y dar inicio a lo que sería un eterno día de clases. Las horas fueron lentas... los minutos transcurrían a la velocidad que se les antojaba; por si fuera poco, dos maestros decidieron hacer una prueba sorpresa, para la cual evidentemente no se encontraba sicológicamente preparado. Ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza pedir las respuestas, con lo desconectado que estaba de su cerebro de seguro lo hubieran descubierto. Para volver la situación aún peor, estaba pendiente de la mirada que no le dejaba en paz. No lograba acostumbrarse a la idea.

En cuanto sonó la primera campanada para salir a recreo, el comandante abandonó el salón. Eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Saehara se abalanzó al cuello del muchacho sin previo aviso, tirándolo al piso en lo que él llamaba "combate improvisado". Dejó escapar unas cuantas risas desganadas solo por dar en el gusto, después de todo no hacía daño a nadie. Antes de ir por sus cosas de baño para la clase de nado, observó de reojo a una de las parejas menos pensadas: el peliazul y la menor de las Harada sostenían una conversación que aparentaba ser seria. Evidentemente no pudo oír nada, no podía ponerse en evidencia ya que el otro no debía si quiera sospechar que le había mirado.

Todos conversaban animadamente en el camarín y no era para menos, era la única hora del día en la que llegaban realmente a compartir con sus compañeras... eso sin mencionar los intereses de por medio. Mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerse el traje de baño, Saga, Saehara y otros más conversaban de la llegada de un nuevo alumno al colegio. Algo engreído según ellos. No prestó mayor atención. Una vez listo guardó las cosas en el casillero correspondiente y se dirigió a la piscina. Caminando por el borde notó que varios le miraban extrañados. Por otro lado, las mujeres se reían y decían cosas al oído. Se miró a si mismo... no, no había olvidado ponerse el traje de baño. Todo estaba en correcto orden. No, no lo miraban a él, si no a...

-¡Niwaaaaaaa!

-¿Qué?- preguntó alarmado.

Al siguiente instante estaba sumergido en el agua. Todo había sido sumamente rápido. Al emerger le volvieron a hundir. Abrir los ojos era bastan te difícil considerando la cantidad de cloro en el agua. Frente a él sonriendo se encontraba Risa. Le tenía abrasado por el cuello. Nada le calzaba. ¿De qué habrían conversado con Hiwatari en el recreo? Quiso subir pero ella se lo impidió. O ella tenía más fuerza de la que pensaba o no era capaz de hacer algo que pudiera lastimarle. El oxígeno escaseaba en los pulmones y todo se tornaba más borroso que antes. Antes que la inconciencia se apoderara de su cuerpo, alguien tiró de su brazo desde arriba. El aire le pareció más preciado que nunca. Se sostuvo como pudo de la orilla. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, solo para encontrarse con la angustiada mirada de Riku.

-¿Qué quieres matarlo, Risa¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Si no le pasó nada, no exageres. Era solo un pequeño juego.

-¡Casi se ahoga por tu culpa!

Todos se aproximaron a observar la discusión que sostenían las gemelas. La profesora intervino antes que la situación se agravara. Risa fue castigada y Riku felicitada por su buena maniobra de "rescate".

-¿Estás bien Daisuke?

-Eso creo. Gracias... por... ayudarme...

-Discúlpala, no sabe lo que hace.

-No... hay... problema...

El pelirrojo permaneció toda la clase en una banca mirando al resto zambullirse. ¿Podía ser peor día?

* * *

- Deberías estar más alerta>> 

-Si sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo menos pudiste haberme avisado¿no te parece¡Pude haberme ahogado!

- No te quejes, Riku te salvó>>

-Gran consuelo…

- Mal agradecido>>

-Cállate. Vuelve a dormir.

-Que mal carácter.

-¿Qué demo…¡Disculpa, Riku! Solo… hablaba conmigo mismo, eso es, jejeje.

-Está bien, supongo. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, un poco mareado pero bien. Gracias por ayudarme, de no ser por ti…

-Ni lo menciones, no hay de que. En verdad lo siento mucho, no sé en que estaría pensando.

-Ya te dije, no tiene importancia. Estoy vivo y eso es lo que importa-sonrió a su compañera logrando que se sonrojara- ¿Risa no te está esperando?

-No, debe cumplir con su castigo. Yo venía por otra cosa.

-¿Eh?

Caminaban a paso lento por los pasillos del instituto en dirección a la salida. Se detuvieron frente al salón de arte. Muchos alumnos caminaban en distintas direcciones recolectando sus cosas de aula en aula, esperando poder abandonar cuanto antes el lugar.

-¿Recuerdas... que el año pasado presentamos una obra en el festival?

-Hielo y Oscu… digo, "Hielo y Nieve", jeje.

-Esa misma. Esta año estamos encargados nuevamente como curso de la obra, solo que…

-Esto va para mal…

-… el comité de alumnos me pidió personalmente que, dado el éxito conseguido en ventas, repitamos la función… con el mismo reparto.

-Dime que es una broma, POR FAVOR.

-Lo siento mucho Niwa, pero Saehara ya aceptó. Tenemos dos semanas.

Estaba más que petrificado. El destino le odiaba, era un hecho. No bastaba con todas las cosas que le habían pasado últimamente, ahora debía representar a una mujer, actuar con vestidos, y por si fuera poco, ser pareja del único individuo con el cual no quería tener contacto alguno. La vida definitivamente no era justa. Miró con ojos suplicantes a su compañera obteniendo por respuesta nada más que un suspiro y una falsa mirada de comprensión. Rápidamente se despidió, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

- Así se hace, Dai-chan>>

-Dime que esto no es más que un mal sueño.

-No veo por qué.

Volteó asustado. A su lado, algo preocupado estaba Saehara acompañado de Satoshi Hiwatari, neutro como siempre. Aseguró haber estado hablando solo de nada relevante. La angustiada expresión de su compañero no tardó en transformarse en una maléfica sonrisa que confirmaba su teoría.

-Me ha sido encomendado algo de suma importancia- comenzó.

-Que bien, te deseo suerte con eso. Me encantaría quedarme a escuchar pero tengo MUCHAS cosas que hacer, nos vemos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Esto te involucra directamente. Iré al grano…

-¿Es de la obra, cierto?

-Oh, veo que Riku ya te contó. A eso lo llamo eficiencia, jajaja- cómo deseaba contagiarse de ese entusiasmo- Pues sí, y tú serás nuevamente el protagonista. Nuestro Dark aquí presente dijo que actuaría solo si tú lo hacías. Pero como tú eres tan comprometido con esta causa, ya aceptamos y aseguramos que tú tomarías el papel de la hermosa princesa, lo cual alegró bastante al consejo. Los dejo, empezamos mañana con el ensayo, que descansen.

Nuevamente quedaron solos en ese mar de gente. ¡Ni si quiera le habían preguntado! Estaba indignado, molesto, irritado y otra serie de sinónimos que no viene al caso mencionar. Miraba con ojos suplicantes y llorosos hacia el final del pasillo, por donde un eufórico aspirante a reportero había desaparecido tras hacer unas señas con la mano. Cómo deseaba ir con él. Consciente de que no podía permanecer allí por más tiempo, intentó alejarse sin hacer ademán alguno de despedida. Una mano sobre la suya le impidió alejarse aún más.

-Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación, Niwa.

-No importa.

-Ambos sabemos que mientes, solo que… tuve mis motivos.

-Tengo que irme- forcejeó un poco. El otro apretó aún más la mano, sin hacerle daño.

-Yo… lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido- esta frase logró captar la atención del pelirrojo- Juro que he intentado todo por alejarlo de ti, por alejarme de ti, fallidamente. Lo último que podría desear sería dañarte. Te aprecio demasiado.

-Em…

-Es por eso que ya tomé una decisión. Me iré de Japón lo antes posible.

-¿Qué?- sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de emociones. No sabía que sentir, se sentía emocionado y a la vez molesto.

-No volverás a saber de mí, lo prometo. Podrás llevar una vida tranquila sin tener que preocuparte de la constante amenaza que representa Krad… y por tanto yo.

-Satoshi…

-Es por eso que quiero pedirte este último favor. Deja que lleve conmigo un último recuerdo tuyo. Es todo lo que pido. Por favor, Daisuke.

Sin percatarse de la situación, durante la conversación sus rostros se acercaron más de lo debido. Una de las manos del comandante reposaba firmemente sobre el hombro izquierdo de Daisuke, mientras la otra acariciaba la mejilla derecha. Los ojos del frío comandante por vez primera manifestaban algo más humano… tristeza. Permanecieron así por varios minutos en los cuales el portador del legendario ladrón, que también estaba impactado por la noticia, no supo que responder. Miraba desconcertado a su compañero. Si lo que decía era cierto, no tendría que volver a preocuparse por la constante amenaza de ir a la cárcel, perder la vida durante un robo o perder algo más importante que eso… los últimos encuentros aparecieron en su mente.

Viendo que una respuesta sería imposible de conseguir se alejó cabizbajo y con una sonrisa simulada. Caminó en dirección opuesta a la salida sin mirar atrás. No llegó muy lejos.

-De acuerdo- el por qué de sus acciones era un misterio para él mismo, considerando lo mal que la había pasado en presencia del muchacho de cabello azul- No habrán errores. Todo sea por la memoria de Freedert.

-Gracias- sin voltear tomó la mano que reposaba en su hombro y sonrió en silencio- Será nuestro último encuentro, lo prometo.

-Será algo que el Instituto Azumano jamás olvidará. Freedert y la Segunda Mano del Tiempo se sentirán orgullosas.

-Me encargaré personalmente de la parte técnica, si así te sientes más tranquilo.

-Gracias.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti.

En ese minuto sin darse cuenta, había cerrado un trato ficticio y mudo, un compromiso de amistad y quizás de algo más, que cambiaría la mentalidad del joven ladrón. A lo lejos se podían escuchar unas campanadas que marcaban el inicio de una carrera contra el tiempo por torcer la mano del destino. Podría tratarse de una batalla o algo diferente, pero lo cierto es que aún una conversación aguardaba por ser tocada, así como el encuentro de dos ángeles caídos.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Al fin! Gomen, gomen, gomen, de todo corazón. Nunca fue mi intención tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, demo… nunca estaba conforme. Lo escribí alrededor de cinco veces, y cada una peor que la anterior. Sin embargo por esas cosas de la vida, anoche me dio por leer el tomo nueve de DNAngel y la inspiración llegó como si nada. Espero que sea de su agrado. 

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones aprovecharé de escribir, sin embargo no prometo apurarme ya que estoy escribiendo otros fics paralelamente (pueden comprobarlo ustedes mismos). El próximo capítulo lo subiré de acuerdo a la cantidad de reviews que reciba… quiero saber si alguien sigue leyéndolo.

Reviews más que bienvenidos. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Sayounara!


	5. Intriga

Máscaras

Más allá de las apariencias

Por: Kyoru Hishida

-¡No, no y no¡De nuevo!

Era le enésima vez que pasaba lo mismo. El sol ya se ocultaba más allá del horizonte en hermosas tonalidades, y la agitada vida diurna llegaba a su fin. Con desgano tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo cerró con un suspiro de resignación. No sabía por qué se había comprometido a algo así, simplemente se dejó llevar por la tensión del momento y el vago pero hermoso recuerdo de una obra de arte perdida en manos del tiempo. Su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y te haces llamar mi otra mitad?

-Estoy cansado- tomó asiento sobre la mullida cama, encontrando en el inmueble un lugar para pasar los siguientes minutos, haciendo nada.

-No te excuses. Esa obra no va a salir bien por arte de magia únicamente, necesita un poco de tu parte.

-Lo sé, Dark. Pero ya llevo alrededor de cinco horas ensayando el mismo acto y… no es lo mismo-dejó escapar en medio de un suspiro, de manera involuntaria.

-Cierto, no se puede comparar el atractivo innato de mis ojos con la gélida mirada de ese sujeto. Mi belleza te perturba.

-Cállate, pretencioso.

-Jaja. No me digas que necesitas tener en frente esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules para poder concentrarte, Dai-chan.

El comentario tuvo el efecto esperado, el rostro del muchacho no tardó en combinar con el color de su cabello. Molesto, volteó, dando a conocer su espalda al legendario ladrón cuya risa no cesaba al interior del espejo que colgaba en la pared. Si bien el otro lo decía por el solo afán de molestar, no se alejaba por completo de la realidad. El pensamiento le perturbaba en sobremanera, pero nada podía hacer al respecto. Lo que vivió en el pasillo del instituto hacía una semana, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, sin mencionar los ensayos masivos posteriores al tenso encuentro. La petición y sinceridad en las palabras de su enemigo no dejaban de repetirse a cada momento; y tampoco lo vivido aquel día…

-¿Dónde se metió ese pedazo de…?

-Disculpa…

-¿Qué no ven que estoy ocu…!

Avergonzado y alterado volteó el aspirante a reportero. Miró con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder creerlo, a quien acababa de interrumpir su arranque de ira. Frente a él se encontraba quizás la niña más linda en la que sus ojos jamás hayan puesto mirada encima. Cabello rubio y largo acompañaba un vestido rojo oscuro que llegaba hasta el suelo; el sonrojo en sus mejillas le daba un toque aun más tierno e inocente. Cuando su nombre se vio repetido por enésima vez, prestó atención a las palabras y cerró la boca, acto que varios de los varones presentes optaron por realizar.

-¿Hay... hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- era su turno de sonrojarse.

-Déjate de bromas, Saehara-le reprochó la mayor de las Harada con rostro triunfante y una notoria sonrisa en su rostro, mientras aparecía por entre la multitud- No hay tiempo que per—¡hey!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, el muchacho le había apartado del grupo hacia una esquina del salón. Se le veía ansioso y a la vez nervioso.

-¿La conoces¿De dónde es¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Qué? Por dios, déjate de bromas. No tenemos tiempo para esta clase de cosas… ¿hablas en serio?-lo miraba estupefacta.

-Sí¿cómo podría estar bromeando? Es hermosa, sencillamente hermosa.

-Jajajaja…

No pudo contener la risa por más tiempo. Con ambas manos se vio obligada a apretar su estómago. Las rodillas no le estaban acompañando pues casi cae al suelo de tanto reírse. Evidentemente el muchacho de cabello azabache se molestó y con aires de indignación apartaba la mirada, con los brazos cruzados. Unos minutos después, las carcajadas cedieron y los aires comenzaron a calmarse. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos se afirmó de la mesa más cercana y miro con una sonrisa a su iracundo camarada. Intentado disimular la gracia que le causaba el asunto, recobró la compostura y estiró su falda.

-Me encanta saber que hice un buen trabajo.

-¿De… de qué estás hablando?- preguntó tímidamente temiendo lo peor.

-La muchacha de hermoso perfil que me acabas de describir, no es más que nuestra ya arreglada Freedert. Te presento al nuevo Niwa.

La boca del reportero de haberse podido abrir dos metros lo habría hecho. Impactado por la noticia siguió la dirección en que apuntaba la mano de su acompañante, encontrándose efectivamente al pelirrojo con la peluca rubia en la mano, conversando seriamente con el comandante de la policía de Azumano, ahora vestido del legendario ladrón Dark, de Hielo y Nieve.

-¿Pe... pero cómo?

-De no haber sido por la voluntaria ayuda de Niwa, no lo habría logrado. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo hacer el atuendo de Freedert, considerando el desastre del año pasado, pero afortunadamente llegó él con un diseño elaborado por si mismo. Incluso había indicaciones del tipo de tela. Me impresionó bastante el resultado y la disposición. Lo mismo con el atuendo de Hiwatari. Puede que sea idea mía, pero algo me dice que esos dos se traen algo entre manos.

-¡Eso da igual!- gritó un salido de la nada Saga- Lo que importa es que la obra será todo un éxito este año. Basta mirar como han salido los ensayos estas dos semanas. Sus actuaciones no tienen comparación con las de el año pasado, y si llegan a salirse del libreto como lo hicieron en el festival… ¿Qué estamos haciendo conversando¡A ENSAYAR!

Gritos y voces entusiasmadas se dejaron oír. El escenario fue despejado para dejar únicamente a dos campesinas que practicaban su diálogo. Así continuaron sucesivamente las escenas, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. Todos estaban más que decididos a sacar la obra adelante, ya teniendo en conocimiento quienes habían hecho el pedido. Vestuario tardó una semana en tener listos todos los atuendos, esta vez mucho más producidos. Todos los muchachos del reparto parecían verdaderas mujeres. Para todos los ensayos se usaban las vestimentas. Solo la escenografía estaba a medias, pero estaría lista en dos días, faltando tres para el estreno. Si todo salía bien se tenía pronosticado repetir la función hasta tres veces.

Tras las cortinas, esperaba su entrada un ansioso Daisuke. Miraba nervioso a Saga, quien esperaba con ansias al igual que las espectadoras ver su actuación. No se trataba de uno de los actos más importantes, pero si uno de los que presentaba mayor dificultad. En cuanto la criada 2 dijo su diálogo, puso pie en escena, recordando cada palabra de las que se suponía debía decir. En seguida entró el comandante, quien debía presentarse por vez primera a la muchacha.

-Aprendió muy bien su diálogo-comento Saehara vestido de sirvienta.

-¿Qué esperabas?- preguntó desafiante Saga, el director.

-A mi me llama bastante la atención. Si lo comparamos con el año anterior, se pueden ver muchas más emociones por parte de ambos. Están mucho más involucrados con los personajes. Me encanta.

-Risa tiene razón. Hasta las miradas son distintas. Si no conociera tan bien a Daisuke, hasta podría decir que tiene algo con Hiwatari.

-Jaja, tienes razón.

-¡Corte!-gritó repentinamente por el megáfono.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó un aburrido Niwa. Era la quinta vez que repetían la escena. Al parecer nunca estaba conforme. Lo peor era que la interrupción siempre era cuando Dark abrazaba a Freedert. No era muy oportuno bajo el punto de vista del joven.

-No la estás sosteniendo bien- dijo aproximándose y tomando el lugar del comandante, causando que Freedert se sonrojara al ser sostenido ahora por el rubio- debe ser con más pasión. Estás seduciéndola de una u otra forma. ¿Qué jamás has intentado conquistar a alguien?- el comentario trajo recuerdos a la mente de ambos- Y tú, Daisuke.

-¿…si?

-Sostente con firmeza de su cuello, hazlo creíble. No quieres dejarlo ir.

-Es... está bien. ¿Podrías soltarme ahora?

-Oh, lo siento- dijo sonriendo- es solo que te vez demasiado atractivo vestido así, jeje- varios rieron ante el comentario, aunque todos los hombres coincidían en ello. No parecía hombre en absoluto.

El día llegó a su fin y cada uno recogió sus cosas. Los trajes fueron cuidadosamente guardados. Felicitaciones y comentarios de todo tipo llegaban a los oídos del pelirrojo, en verdad había sido un buen trabajo el de aquel día, estaba exhausto.

Cuando ya se disponía a dejar el establecimiento, una mano conocida repodó sobre su hombro. No tenía tiempo para nada, así que mentalmente decidió hacer de la venidera conversación algo más bien breve. Un par de ojos azules le miraban de vuelta.

-Creí que ibas a poner todo de tu parte- sonaba frío.

-Claro que lo estoy haciendo.

-El acto número siete es un asco. Te distraes con facilidad. Podrías decirle a Dark que no moleste, si en verdad te importa tanto como dices.

-¡Dark no tiene nada que ver en esto! Él…

-No es lugar para hablar de esto. Te espero a las ocho y treinta en mi apartamento.

-¿Qué?

-Debemos hablar. Y de paso practicar tu diálogo.

-No puedo, verás…

-No llegues tarde- diciendo esto se alejó con paso decidido.

Un suspiro resignado se dejó oír. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Era cierto que tenía interés por saber que era lo que estaba pasando con el ladrón que se encontraba dentro de él, si tan solo fuera más firme como para imponerse. La mirada de Satoshi le causó un escalofrío que solo Krad había producido en su persona. Dark nuevamente se había mantenido al margen de sus pensamientos y no había noche en que se hiciera presente. Se sentía solo pero no había querido hacer comentario alguno en su casa, se habrían alarmado. Tomó sus cosas con desgano y se dispuso a hacer tiempo en su casa hasta que llegara la hora.

-Bienvenido, Dai-chan.

-Hola, Towa- respondió desganado.

-Parece que no fue un muy buen día- comentó el abuelo desde el sofá donde tomaba té.

-Para nada.

-¿Cenarás hoy?

-No madre, tengo que ensayar.

No respondió más a las preguntas que su madre le hacía desde el descanso de la escalera, y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Vaya, me tardé menos en subir este capítulo que el anterior… no sé si la idea haya quedado clara, pero está escrito In Extrema Res. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. 

Gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios y a quienes han seguido este fic desde el principio, a pesar de los contratiempos. Reviews bienvenidos.


	6. Mentira

**"Máscaras"**

_Más allá de las apariencias_

Por: Kyoru Hishida

Los suaves tonos vespertinos ya cubrían la ciudad, cuando el portador del legendario ladrón de alas negras discutía consigo mismo por enésima vez en diez minutos. Sus manos temblaban ante la sola idea, impidiéndole moverse de su ubicación. Lo más molesto de todo, era la sensación de inseguridad que le invadía cada vez que recordaba la conversación de aquel día.

-Vamos, es solo un timbre. Nadie saldrá herido- la voz resonaba en su cabeza en tono aburrido.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo sé!

-¿Qué cosa?

Esa voz era ajena a ambos. Bajo el umbral de la puerta, la sombría figura del Comandante de la policía de Azumano, le miraba confuso. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaría allí?

-Este… nada- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole ingresar al ya conocido apartamento. Las paredes no decoradas, así como los fríos colores, le recibieron. El sonido del seguro siendo activado le sacó de su trance. Volteó lentamente, encontrándose con una burlesca mueca en el rostro del muchacho de cabello azul. Sin decir palabra alguna, se adentró en la pequeña y no acogedora residencia. Sin más opción, le siguió, esperando que se tratara única y exclusivamente de una junta amistosa.

-¿… te gustaría?

-¿Eh?

-¿Que si gustas una taza de té?

-Ah, claro.

Al quedar solo, sus músculos se relajaron de inmediato. Se acomodó en uno de los sencillos sofás y recorrió con la mirada los monótonos retratos que decoraban la blanca habitación. Lo más llamativo de tan curiosa colección, era que solo lograba apreciarse una silueta al lado del dueño de casa, destacando ese sentimiento de soledad y angustia.

-Aquí tienes. Espero que no haya quedado muy cargado.

-No, para nada, así está bien.

A solo un metro de distancia, Hiwatari revolvía con precisión milimétrica el agua al interior de la taza. Cada uno de sus movimientos parecía estar fríamente calculado.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Vivo solo.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzado.

-No tienes por qué.

El molesto silencio volvió a reinar. Si bien ya debiera estar acostumbrado a tan extraño ambiente, le molestaba el no poder comunicarse como solía con todo el resto de las personas. Ese muro invisible que les separaba tornaba la situación aún peor. La conversación sostenida horas antes le inquietaba y quería respuestas en ese instante. Solo había una forma de romper el hielo.

-Hiwata…

-Nunca te dejaré ir.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué huyes de mí?

La intensidad transmitida por esos ojos azules le impidió moverse. Esa no era precisamente la manera que había pensado. Un tanto abrupta más bien dicho. Su mente intentaba procesar el sorpresivo mensaje y a la vez formular una respuesta rápida, pero el contacto de la suave piel de esa mano sobre la suya, distraía bastante.

-Hi… Hiwatari… este...

-Dije¿Por qué huyes de mí?

-Verás, yo…

-No te preocupes por mí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Maldición, Niwa, apégate al texto, te estoy dando tu diálogo. Esto es peor de lo que creía.

-¿De que me estás…?

-El acto número siete, Niwa… te dije que lo practicaríamos. ¿Podrías poner un poco más de tu parte?

-Cla… claro.

Un sentimiento de vergüenza le invadió¿cómo no se percató antes de que esas fueran las mismas líneas que practicó hacía un rato en su alcoba con Dark? Su cara aumentó abruptamente de temperatura y no tenía como ocultarlo. Intentó hacer caso omiso a lo recién ocurrido y retomó el "monólogo" del peliazul.

-"No me gusta salir en la oscuridad… _me excito demasiado de noche_"

_-_¡Más fuerte! Esta obra no va a salir bien por si sola.

-¿Podemos saltar esta parte? Ya me la sé, en serio-esa parte del diálogo era demasiado comprometedora como para decirla en aquel lugar y momento, sin mencionar lo extraña que sonaba- Saltemos hasta el acto cuatro, si no fuera mucha la molestia.

-De acuerdo. Aquí entro en escena.

Así transcurrió la siguiente hora. La conversación giró única y exclusivamente en torno al fallido diálogo de la alguna vez nombrada "Princesa de Joggin". Una y otra vez resonaron al interior de la blanca habitación las mismas líneas, que a medida que se acercaba la noche cobraban vida. Para cuando terminaron, el sol habíase puesto hacía dos horas. Con un suspiro de alivio, el pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre el suave material del sofá en que, una que otra vez, debió desplomarse a modo de dar mayor énfasis a lo expresado por la delicada doncella. Con ojos somnolientos miró a su acompañante, quien abandonaba el cuarto, diciendo ir por algo de beber. Contento por su logro del día, decidió relajarse por un momento y olvidarse de todos el estrés causado por el famoso evento. No por mucho.

-Disculpa la demora.

-No te preocupes- dijo incorporándose lentamente,

En la mesa yacían dos tazas similares a las que utilizaron anteriormente, contenedoras de un humeante té verde, ideal para pasar el frío propio de inicios de invierno. Cada uno revolvió el contenido, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, esperando a que el otro iniciara conversación alguna.

Tal y como pensó, la voz del ángel oscuro brilló por su ausencia, hecho que le asustaba bastante, pero que a la vez trajo a la mente de Daisuke, algo que moría por preguntar hacía ya bastantes horas. El único problema era no saber como romper el hielo. De reojo observó al comandante, tranquilo como siempre, seguramente lidiando con su otro ADN.

-No es casualidad.

-¿Eh?

-Nos han ocultado algo. No solo a nosotros, sino a todos nuestros antepasados.

-¿De... de qué estás hablando, Hiwatari?

-¿Qué no lo vez? No puede ser una simple coincidencia. Esto debe tener un por qué. Carece de lógica pensar que esta pelea sin fin haya comenzado por el vano hecho de haber sido creados para ello.

-¿Pero qué!

-No soy quien para responder a eso, es información que también me ha sido ocultada. Puede que sea demasiado tarde…

-¿Para qué¡No entiendo nada!

-Tonto. Ya dijo que no sabía.

-¿Hiwatari?

Al levantar la mirada, los calculadores ojos del peliazul poseían un tono más bien conocido… un dorado intenso y frío. Quién sabe de hace cuánto que su compañero había sido bloqueado en la mente del ángel. Lo único seguro era que no era seguro estar allí. Sus nervios no pasaron inadvertidos por el celestial individuo, quien no abandonó su cómoda posición en el sofá. Dejó escapar una carcajada única y sorbió un poco del humeante líquido.

-No te esfuerces en vano. Todas las salidas están absolutamente bloqueadas… y no me refiero a métodos convencionales.

-Magia…

-Exacto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- su única protección era mostrarse seguro. Ya ni con el ladrón contaba.

-No preguntes si no quieres vivir con la respuesta.

-Haz sido tú todo este tiempo¿cierto?

-Ese bueno para nada nunca ha sabido guardar un secreto.

-¡Hiwatari no ha querido decirme nada al respecto!

-¿Y quién ha dicho algo de él?

-¿Entonces… quién?

-No eres muy brillante, en eso se parecen. ¡DARK¿Quién más? Desconoce por completo la palabra privacidad y menos la confianza.

-¡No hables así de él!

Se retractó de inmediato de lo dicho. Sin previo aviso, la loza cruzó la habitación de un extremo a otro. Ambos se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo, solo que uno en respuesta a los movimientos tan repentinos del otro. Consumido por los nervios, el pelirrojo dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás, seguido de varios más en una huida desesperada, lejos del alcance de las garras de tan iracundo perseguidor. En cuanto hubo alcanzado el segundo piso, se percató y verificó la advertencia dada anteriormente. Una especie de campo invisible protegía las ventanas, impidiéndole alcanzarlas debido a las altas temperaturas alcanzadas a medida que se aproximaba.

No alanzó a voltear, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que le envió de bruces contra la pared. Antes de poder pararse, el sádico ángel de alas blancas, le propició golpes tan fuertes que le era imposible contener las lágrimas. Satisfecho con el daño infringido, le tomó por el cuello de la polera y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Intentando recobrar el aliento, su cuerpo no fue capaz de responder a sus desesperadas órdenes. Con toda su atención centrada en la huida, no lo vio venir. Solo se percató de su presencia cuando lo tuvo enzima suyo, inmovilizándole. Sus manos, al igual que hace unos días en el instituto, eran sujetadas por un fuerte puño.

-Vamos, Dark. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

-Dark… no…

-¿Qué se hizo toda esa valentía de hace doscientos años?

-Hiwa… tari… por favor…

-No ruegues en vano, joven Niwa. Él no vendrá. Gasta tus energías en convencer a ese miedoso ladrón de pacotilla de que salga, si es que aprecias tu vida.

-Ya dije… que no…

Le interrumpió a media oración con una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, seguida de otra con la misma intensidad. Una carcajada fuerte e insensible se dejó oír. Disfrutaba ver desesperación en esos ojos escarlata. Volvió a golpearlo un par de veces más, deteniéndose única y exclusivamente para burlarse de su patética posición y repetir las advertencias y llamados al desvanecido ladrón.

-Se ve que no te valora en lo más mínimo. Nunca ha sido capaz de preocuparse de alguien que no sea él mismo.

-Hiwa.. Hiwatari…- era la enésima vez que pronunciaba su nombre en busca de ayuda.

La respuesta esta vez no fue la esperada. Una sensación calida le invadió. Abrió lentamente los ojos, el dolor le impedía actuar con mayor rapidez. El rubio ahora le besaba suavemente, como si no quisiera lastimarlo, lo cual era absolutamente absurdo después de lo recién ocurrido. Su cerebro no lograba procesar. Las delicadas y frías manos acariciaban con ternura el cabello rojo, ahora teñido con algo de sangre, como quien hace dormir a un niño.

-¿Krad?-logró pronunciar cuando se hubo apartado.

-Son iguales.

Lo observaba como quien contempla una obra maestra. Su rostro denotaba cierta ansiedad. Acababa de descubrir algo, importante al parecer. Era como si hubiera despertado de un sueño muy largo, de un trance. Volvió a sonreír. Daisuke estaba demasiado confundido, la expresión en ese rostro indeciso le perturbaba.

-¿No te ha dicho algo?

Se limitó a responder con la mirada.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles, Dark? Ven, prometo no dañarte. ¿O quieres que continúe jugando con tu pequeño anfitrión?

La presencia que tanto había extrañado las últimas horas finalmente se hizo sentir. El dolor que el cambio causaba pasó desapercibido dentro de lo mal que estaba su cuerpo. Pronto se vio aislado de todo sufrimiento, en los rincones más escondidos de la mente del ladrón que ahora había tomado su lugar.

-Al fin.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Daisuke!

-Algo que no hubiera ocurrido si te hubieras dignado a salir antes.

-¡Imbécil!

Intentó soltarse pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo bien. Fuera lo que fuera que le había hecho al pelirrojo no se trató de algo bueno. Por si no fuera poco, el ángel blanco se negaba a quitarse de encima.

-Calma, no gastes las pocas energías que te quedan en una lucha que no dará frutos. Llegó el momento de saldar cuentas. No hay tiempo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tienes agallas. Eres más estúpido de lo que creía. ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar?

-No sé de lo que hablas. Ahora quítate antes que…

Un golpe lo silenció. No fue la fuerza aplicada contra su rostro lo que causó el milagro – considerando lo hablador que es- sino más bien el hecho mismo. Las incontables batallas sostenidas a lo largo del tiempo, siempre fueron por la disputa de una obra de arte, nunca por ellos como individuos. El ambiente se tornó aún más denso. La gélida mirada transmitía mucho más de lo que pretendía. Ira, rencor, dolor, angustia, y un reprimido deseo de venganza. La visión era escalofriante, y era incapaz de apartar la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Deja de negarlo.

-No puedo negar lo que desconozco.

-Me traicionaste.

-¿Yo¡Esto es una locura!

-No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que eso significa.

-¡Nada bueno puede salir de todo esto!

-Al contrario, finalmente obtendré las respuestas que he buscado todos estos años. ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

-¡Por enésima vez, no hice tal cosa!

-¿No¿Herir de gravedad a mi domador no fue traición¿Cortarme las alas no fue traición¿Sellarme no fue traición!

-No es lo que parece.

-¿No? Confié en ti y esperé en el museo como habíamos acordado. Tardaste demasiado y por eso decidí ir a buscarte¿para qué¡Para encontrarte nada más y nada menos que besando a esa mujer¿Hasta cuando vas a mentir!

Lágrimas caían por las pálidas mejillas, escapando de la esos ojos que durante siglos habían servido de prisión. La frustración que evocaban esas imágenes era inmensa. Lo había dejado el todo por el todo. Dark no sabía que hacer. Aún agotado por la batalla librada contra la inconciencia, librada anteriormente por el joven Niwa, era incapaz de sentarse o pensar con absoluta claridad. El desconsolado rubio que yacía sobre él, se aferraba con fuerza de las sábanas a su alrededor y ocultaba su rostro en el suave cabello oscuro de su antiguo amor; como si de ello dependiera su vida. Reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza, alzó la mano y acarició la cabeza del otro. Nada de esto habría ocurrido si se hubiera conversado en su debido momento…

Las sombras eran su mejor aliada, ahuyentando la luz y refugiándole cual madre protectora. Con cautela se escabulló entre las altas estatuas y pilares de mármol. Ninguna de esas piezas se acercaba a lo que era su objetivo. Atormentado por el miedo y la inexperiencia, tardaba más de lo que debería. Silenciar el eco de sus pasos y la agitada respiración, no era tarea fácil. La noción del tiempo desapareció de su mente en el momento mismo en que la alarma del museo se hizo escuchar. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y tragar era más dificultoso.

Después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad, divisó la puerta que buscaba. Aceleró el paso, olvidando la discreción que hasta ahora había mantenido. Con dedos nerviosos desactivó la clave que impedía el acceso a cualquier no miembro de la guardia del museo. Sigilosamente ingresó, dejando la puerta como se encontraba anteriormente para refugiarse tras una columna. Ahora nada se interponía entre él y el blanco. Sigilosamente se aproximó, ya que no había como asegurar la no presencia de alguien en el cuarto.

Detrás del vidrio biselado, acobijado por frágil seda roja, se encontraba el añorado objeto. El brillante platino había sido trabajado de tal manera, que el diamante más delicado no sería más que un ápice ante el ojo experto. Dos alas de magnífico detalle se alzaban desde la parte posterior del zafiro que adornaba el centro de la joya.

-El Pendiente Ancestral…

-El símbolo del origen, el arjé hecho realidad.

Frente al alto ventanal, una figura delgada de cabello largo contrastaba con las luces provenientes del exterior. No podía apreciar su rostro pero de una u otra forma se le hacía conocido.

No había tiempo que perder. La aparición del individuo no facilitaba las cosas. El nerviosismo aumentaba y no podía demostrarlo. Debía mostrarse confiado.

-Tienes buen gusto, ladrón. Esa obra de arte es de un valor incalculable.

-¿Quién eres?

-Los Hikari son grandes artistas, de eso no cabe duda.

-¡Responde!

-Vaya… parece que alguien tiene un poco de prisa ¿por qué apurar las cosas? La noche está preciosa, ideal para conversar amistosamente. Un vino no estaría nada mal.

-No evadas la pregunta.

-Que temperamento.

Se desplazó con paso ligero y despreocupado hacia el temeroso ente de pelo oscuro. Las figuras se tornaban más nítidas al igual que las facciones. Uno emanaba confianza y autoestima, el otro, desconfianza y orgullo. Por lo que creyeron vez primera, dorado y púrpura se cruzaron.

* * *

N/A: Al fin… creí que nunca terminaría ¬¬' A ver, pretendía que este fuera mi penúltimo capítulo de este fic, pero dadas ciertas circunstancias me he visto obligada a prolongar esta historia un capítulo más. El siguiente tardará más en ser publicado ya que no puedo escribir a mano, que es como suelo redactar todo. 

Espero que sea de su agrado, a pesar del final tan abrupto n.ñ

Reviews bienvenidos.

Por cierto, dentro de poco subiré un fic nuevo de DNAngel: ocho a nueve capítulos, OOC y más yaoi.


End file.
